Poet
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: The secret biddings of the mind elude all knowledge. Come to me.


1

_The way you kiss me is sugar sweet, _

_the way you hug me, gains my feet._

Leon crossed the street, angrily pacing his way towards the Petshop. He muttered a few choice words, and thought back to earlier that day. Blushing deeply, he pulled up his shirt collar, and knocked lightly on the large ornate doors. He walked in a second after, knowing he would be let in any way.

"D? Ya in here?" he called out, worriedly.

"Yes, my dear detective, I am here." the Count simmered out, and stepped out of the shadows towards the man.

_My love for you, is true but sad,_

_for all of me, is what you had._

"Uh...hey D....I just...uhm...wanted to see how you were doing..." Leon stuttered out trying to keep from blushing. He was failing badly though.

"My dear detective? Are you feeling quite alright? You seemed flushed." the count stated, revealing in the fact the his lovely detective was blushing.

"Uh..I'm fine...I came here to-"he was cut off by D's soft laughter.

"I'm fine Detective! Come in, do have tea with me before it gets cold.." Leading the detective with a small smile in his voice.

"Uh...sure D...thank you." blushing as bright as the sun, Leon put his head down, and obediantly followed D.

Walking into a silk clad back was not what was suspected though.

"Uh...D?" he asked, looking up, and over the Count's shoulders.

'Very nice ones, if I do say so myself.' the detective thought to himself.

"What did you say?" D asked, his voice full of wonder.

"Uhm....I would have tea with you?" Leon answered, walking to the front of D confused.

"You okay in there?" he asked, bending, and looking up at the count's face, through his curtain of hair.

_But when, you let go, of all of this._

_You will know that I'm amiss._

"You said thank you..." D stated, looking down at the Dear detective.

"Uh...I don't usually do I... sorry..." he looked away and blushed slightly.

"Oh my dear detective, how sweet of you! You said thank you, and apologized! You are so sweet..." the Count said, and stroked Leon's face with the tip of one of his finger nails.

_I'm lost, and lonely, without your light._

_Alone, and cold, for here ? Are you alright?" Leon said, watching the finger trace his face._

"I've just been so lonely for a while now..." D sighed, and stared longingly into Leon's eyes.

"Uh....why? You've got me around, pestering you every once in a while don't you?" Leon said, feeling confused.

"Oh Leon...not in that way..." the count smirked evilly, while looking so lost at the same time.

_I want to touch you,_

_kiss you, love you._

Gulping, Leon took a step away from the Count, and frowned.

"You called me by my name...and what do you mean, "not in that way?" He asked looking confused, and starting to look angry.

"Oh my dear detective, wouldn't you like to know.." the Count said, purringly, and slithered up to Leon again, smirking evilly again.

_So close your eyes, _

_let me come, _

"Count? What....what are you doing?" Leon stuttered angrily, and was slowly being backed up towards the door.

"What do you think I'm doing my dearest detective?" the count purred, andpressed himself against the detective, in a way that a cat would arch against someone.

"C-Count?" Leon asked, starting to sound, the slightest bit scared, instead of angry.

_for when I'm done, _

_I'll turn and run._

Reaching up to the worried detective, the count pulled Leon's jaw down to his level, and kissed his lips soundly.

"Hmmm....does this answer your question?" the count purred against his lips, and kissed them again, in a slower, softer manner.

Suddenly, gasping, the count pulled away from the frozen Detective, and his face was marred by a scowl.

"Oh, I shouldn't have done that...Oh I shouldn't have done that at all...oh dear...I'm...I'm sorry detective....Oh." fretting around the room, he flitted, his eyes tearing up slightly, as far as Leon could see.

Leon watched the little display and reached a hand slowly up to his lips. Feeling them tingle as if touched by a feather, he wondered slightly.

_A poem, sad, and sweet, but short._

_I know the only words._

Leon watched the count begin closing in on himself, and was starting to put away the tea he had set out.

He was mumbling to himself, and was trying to keep his distance from Leon, but was starting to cry silently as well.

"D?" Leon asked silently.

"It was wrong of me, I know your not bi, or gay...and I ...." D was still going on to himself at what he did was wrong.

"D?" Leon asked a little louder, and tried to gain his attention.

_Of woe, and sorrow, misery._

_Of hate, and tears, and pain._

D hurried around the room, screaming at himself inside his mind.

'YOU IDIOT! You just kissed him! KISSED THAT HUMAN! You know he's going to reject you! YOU KNOW IT! Why did you do that?! Now he KNOW'S that you like him! He'll yell at you! He might even slap you! How could you ruin this chance just to simply be near him! You've ruined it forever! You retard!'

D started to walk out of the main entry, and was trying to stutter an explanation that he was tired, and needed rest. He walked silently for two steps, and was suddenly pulled back by two strong hands.

_But you find me, and lost, and lonely, _

_and pull me out of there._

"D?" Leon asked silently in question, andhugged the smaller man to his chest.

"D...I...I'm not angry..." Leon hugged the Count to his chest, and rested his forhead on the shoulder of the slim Chinese man.

"You're....you're not? But...I thought you were..." the count sounded confused, as he relaxed the minutest amounts.

"I am straight...but....I think I can make an exception for you D...." Leon hid his face in the warm, soft shoulder of the Count, and talked in a low, cracking voice.

"Leon..." the Count relaxed almost completely, and brought his hands to the detective's hands.

"What does that mean D? What does it mean...." Leon asked himself, or the count, not really sure, wondering about more in his life than ever before.

"Leon....it's alright.....It is...do not worry..." The count stroked the detective's arm's softly, almost lovingly.

_You show me love, and all it's gifts, _

_so here with you I stay. _

Leon hugged the count even closer, and wispered in his ear,

"D....?" Almost asking in a way with just his name.

D looked up, and turned around with some diffuculty, and looked into the young American detective's handsome face.

"Yes?" He answered looking hopeful, yet scared at the same time.

Leaning down, Leon slowly pressed a kiss to the unyeilding mouth of the Chinese Kami. He was rewarded by D opening up to him, and pressing into his chest, pliable and soft.

Leon learned the pleasures of kissing the Count, and exploring new territory like a landscaper. He felt the satin soft skin with steel hard muscles underneath, and the silky hair with the smell of incense clouding his nose. Leon sighed into the aggressive kiss, and bit softly at the Count's bottom lip.

He was rewarded again with the Count moaning into Leon's mouth, and feeling the light scratch of his fingernails across his back.

_For once, I'll be okay..._

Leon broke off from the intense kiss, and looked the count in the eye.

"D....You know what?" Leon asked, smirking in a cat like way.

"Yes Leon?" the count asked, sincerely clueless.

"I think I'm gonna be okay now....." Leon said, his eyes softening, and he rested his forehead against D's.

"What do you mean Leon?" the count asked, tensing slightly.

_I can say, truely, and freely, _

"I can honestly say what I feel D. I can finally say it." Leon smiled heart warmingly, and kissed the Count softly again.

"What do you mean Leon?" The count asked in childlike question.

_I_

"D?....I....I love you. I know it sounds cheesy but....I do.." Leon said, a cherry red blush spreading on his cheeks.

_Love_

Count D's eyes misted up, stiring with tears, and he burried his head into Leon's shoulder.

"D?" Leon asked, suddenly worried.

_You._

"I love you too Leon....I love you too.."

urm..I know that Leon, and Count D are EXTREMELY OOC but...yeah...I had to write this fic! TT any ways...I'll get back to writing my others now! TOODLES! smiles happily, and waves


End file.
